villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ennio Salieri
Ennio Salieri is a major character in the 2002 videogame Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, in which he is the don of the Salieri Crime Family and the boss and ally to the protagonist Tommy Angelo. Following the death of the principal antagonist Don Morello, Salieri fulfills the role as the main antagonist in the final few missions of the game. He was voiced by the late George Dicenzo. Biography In 1930 Ennio took in Thomas Angelo, a taxi driver who had helped his men Paulie and Sam escape from mobsters from rival gangsters sent by Ennio's enemy and old friend Morello. Ennio has met Morello when they worked as capos for a mobster called Don Peppone during the 1920s, but after his death they blamed each other and went their separate ways and formed their own families, becoming sworn rivals. During the 1930s, Ennio came under pressure by police and Morello's men, and the police made his trusted friend and Consigliere Frank Colletti betray him (unknown to Salieri Frank's wife and daughter where kidnapped by police who where in Morello's pocket). Despite sending Tommy to kill Frank, Tommy let him flee the country with his wife and child, and told Ennio he had killed Frank. Frank was given a funeral without a body, and Salieri wouldn't discover Tommy's deceit under many years later. Salieri trusted Tommy a lot and even had him escort him to a restauraunt for lunch, but it was ambushed by Morello's men who where tipped off by Salieri's driver who had called in sick that day. Salieri went to the driver's apartment, and Tommy killed him. Salieri gave Tommy a lot of work to do. In 1938, he got Tommy to steal a shipment of diamonds, although told him they where cigars. When Tommy and Paulie found out, they felt used and betrayed so they robbed a bank without Salieri's permission. Salieri also found out that Frank wasn't dead, and also a woman associate with the family who Tommy was ordered to kill years prior. Frank was killed off for good, and Salieri hired Sam to kill Paulie which he did. Tommy was lured to a museum by Sam to be killed, but Sam was whacked. Tommy fled town with his wife and daughter, and later cooperated with a detective to bring down the Salieri Crime Family. Salieri was arrested, and give life in prison, and many of his crew where given death on the electic chair. Tommy was given a new identity and sent to another city. However, the Salieri's built themselves back up and in 1951, got a family known as the Falcones in Empire Bay to kill Tommy Angelo, which their soldiers Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro accomplished. Trivia *Salieri bears a resemblance to Paulie Cicero from the 1990 film GoodFellas. *His first name "Ennio" was not revealed until Mafia II, where his full name is revealed in the loading screens. He was only known by his surname in the first game. *By the events of Mafia II, it is unknown if Salieri is still alive. Although, his gang seemed to have built themselves back up by those events. Navigation pl:Ennio Salieri Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Wealthy Category:Imprisoned Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed Category:Mafia Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Successful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Gangsters Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated